


to consume with a kiss of fire

by honey_butter



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, adora really likes it, but are they undertones?? not really, catra tops for once, oh boy okay here we go, oh my these tags are a lot, this is kind of kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_butter/pseuds/honey_butter
Summary: “Whatever you want, Catra. I’m your’s.”And it was the way that she said her name that really made up Catra’s mind. She pushed Adora’s legs apart, jamming her own in between them so that they were held in a wide stance, before bringing one hand to the front of her work out shorts.“Say my name,” Catra growled.“Catra,” Adora breathed.Basically, Catra tops Adora and they both learn a little bit about themselves in the process.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 294





	to consume with a kiss of fire

**Author's Note:**

> okay hi gang it is midnight which is the only reason i have the courage to post this. this isn't _that_ hardcore because i'm a big softy but also if you don't like (mild) pain kink and dom/sub stuff don't read. if you know me in real life no you don't <3
> 
> title is from the masochism tango by tom lehrer.
> 
> (p.s. real ones will get the tangled reference smack dab in the middle of this)

They were practicing, even though it had been months since the war ended, months since their last fight. After a lifetime of being told to remain vigilant, to remain strong, neither Catra nor Adora could stop the pull to the training mat. It also didn’t help that practicing was an excuse to get close to Adora, one that Catra didn’t necessarily need but would take regardless. It was probably unhealthy, yet another thing to add to the list of topics to discuss with Perfuma, how fighting Adora was something that never failed to set Catra’s blood thrumming. Even in their times of intimacy, of softness, of slow dancing around their shared room or coming apart over Adora’s fingers, she didn’t feel this. This fire that sparked in her blood, made her feel as if she were dancing on hot coals. This focus, an undercurrent of barely contained rage, all fueling her drive to be the best, to defeat Adora. And this contentedness. Like she was where she was meant to be.

Catra knew it wasn’t healthy. But she couldn’t bring herself to stop.

It also didn’t help that fighting led to instances like this, where Adora and her stumbled back to their room, tired and sore. And, thinking nothing of it, Adora stripped off her sports bra mid sentence, giving Catra a quite glorious view of her breasts and the sweat still pooling on them. 

Catra pounced on her even as a muscle in the back of her leg screamed in protest (yet another reason Catra loved to practice with Adora, she never let her off without a few bruises). Catra was on her before Adora could finish wrapping her lips around the end of her sentence, kissing her roughly and pushing her back back back against the wall, against the bed, Catra didn’t care. 

Adora acted surprised for a second (yeah, right, she was definitely planning this) before kissing Catra back just as hungrily, albeit with less teeth. Catra finally collided Adora’s back with the nearest wall, her head slamming slightly too hard.

“Oof,” Adora grunted into Catra’s mouth.

“Sorry.” She wasn’t.

Catra forced herself to pull away from Adora, both of them breathing hard, Catra’s hands pinning Adora’s shoulders to the wall with her claws poised to draw blood. 

“Is this okay?” Her voice sounded gruffer than usual. It was definitely Adora’s fault.

“Yeah.” Adora sounded breathless, in a good way. In a way that made Catra’s gut clench and her pulse quicken even more.

“Good. And more?”

“Yeah, yeah, all good.”

_ “Great.”  _ Catra dove back in, kissing her way into Adora’s mouth, running her teeth across Adora’s lips, pushing Adora further and further up and into the wall. 

She removed her hands from Adora’s shoulders and placed them on her chest instead, swirling little patterns in her skin with her claws. Adora’s chest heaved and she pushed herself up into Catra’s hands, trying to get them to make contact with her breasts.

“Needy,” Catra growled into Adora’s mouth. And she sounded fucking feral.  _ “Wild cat,”  _ she could hear Adora murmuring many nights before.

Adora moaned and Catra gave in, palming her breasts harshly in each hand. She felt as Adora slipped one leg in between her’s, trying to get some friction. 

“I thought that,  _ hah,  _ that I was the,  _ oh,  _ top in this relationship,” Adora breathed out against her lips. Catra took the opportunity to bite down into one of them. Hard.

“Mmm well then, tell me then how manhandling you back into a wall has got you all hot and bothered.”

She pulled away just enough to see Adora’s expression, and was very happy to see a little pout on Adora’s face. Catra smirked. And then tweaked Adora’s nipples between her claws. She watched as Adora’s eyes rolled back into her head, as her mouth opened in a small ‘o.’

“I could watch you all night, Adora.” 

All Adora could add in response was another moany breathy noise. Catra felt warmth fill her core.

She pushed herself closer to Adora, crowding into her space, so close she could taste the sweat on her skin and feel the warmth of her mouth as she panted into the air between them.

“Admit it. You want me to take you.” She doesn’t know what possesses her but the words are leaving her lips and the way that Adora  _ moans  _ is enough to justify giving in to this side of her, whatever it may be.

“Do you want me to have you against this wall, Adora? Or would you rather we do it on our bed?” Even this different Catra couldn’t quite get the word “fuck” out, not in this context. Not in relation to Adora. “Fuck” couldn’t begin to describe what she was going to do to her.

“I don’t care,” Adora gasped. “Wherever you want me.”

“And what if I decide both?”

Adora’s mouth was flushed a dark red from the kissing, bruised slightly, her skin still glistening with sweat. She ran her hands lightly down Catra’s arms before latching them around her neck again, her eyes gleaming, pupils blown wide. 

“Whatever you want, Catra. I’m your’s.” 

And it was the way that she said her name that really made up Catra’s mind. She pushed Adora’s legs apart, jamming her own in between them so that they were held in a wide stance, before bringing one hand to the front of her work out shorts. 

“Say my name,” Catra growled.

“Catra,” Adora breathed.

She rewarded her by rubbing her fingers over the fabric at Adora’s crotch, enjoying the warmth that radiated out onto her hand, the slight dampness she could feel even on the second layer of clothing, the way Adora bucked her hips forward. 

“Say my name.”

Catra ducked her head down so that it was nestled between Adora’s breasts, her mouth just barely brushing the skin. She rubbed harder.

“Catra.”

Catra roughly grasped the waistband of Adora’s shorts and shoved them down, far enough so she could get her hand into them. She pushed her hand down her underwear and then continued to stroke, feeling the silky smoothness of Adora’s slit, of the wetness coating it.

“Say my name.”

“Catra.”

Catra plunged her fingers into Adora (claws sheathed of course), working two immediately inside of her. She pumped them out roughly once, twice, three times. 

And then she asked (commanded) once more, “Say my name.”

She locked her mouth around one of Adora’s breasts, her tongue licking over the nipple. 

“Catra!” Adora came crying Catra’s name, her head pressed flat against the wall behind them.

Catra worked her through it, pulling her mouth back far enough to press light kisses to Adora’s breasts.

Adora shook against the wall, and Catra dared to look up through her eyelashes at her. She was a vision, mouth open and gasping, eyes screwed up, the planes of her body glistening with sweat. Catra wanted to  _ devour _ her.

And she could tell that Adora knew it when she opened her eyes again, the pupils blown wide.

_ “Oh.” _

“Yes?” Catra growled, the tone softened by the fact that she was purring loud enough to feel the vibrations she was sending into Adora’s body.

Adora gulped. “Nothing.”

_ “What?” _ Catra finally slid her fingers from Adora, standing back up to her full, albeit shorter, height and loosely wrapped her still-slick hand around Adora’s throat.

Adora moaned, “You’re so hot, Catra. I want you to—”

“What do you want, Adora?”

Catra watched as Adora’s eyes widened and then squeezed shut. She moved her hand to rest on Catra’s where it was still hanging on her neck. “I don’t want you to be careful. I want you to hurt me.”

Catra  _ burned. _

She let her claws slide out just enough to catch on Adora’s skin and tightened her grip. Adora’s breath choked. Catra leaned forward, pressing her lips to Adora’s in a searing kiss, hoping to convey the fire inside of her. From the way Adora melted into the wall, she was pretty sure she’d succeeded.

And then Catra pulled away. Taking two steps back, distancing herself. Adora nearly collapsed at the loss of contact, slumping into the wall even more. She looked a state, hair a messy golden halo around her head, breath heaving, underwear and gym shorts pushed down around her thighs. She was also dripping, but Catra didn’t let herself focus too much on that fact or she’d get on her knees right there.

“Strip.”

Adora heaved in another breath and hauled herself upright, shimmying her shorts and underwear off.

“On the bed.”

Catra felt her ear twitch as Adora let out a soft mewl, and then pushed herself from the wall, walking on just-barely-steady feet to their bed. She let herself watch Adora, watch what she’d done to her, the state she’d put her in, but also the curve of her breasts, the strength in her thighs, the planes of her back. It took all of her strength not to fall apart right there. Because Adora was gorgeous. Adora was breathtaking. Adora made her head spin and her heart hurt and her legs weak and her blood heat. And Catra wanted to worship her. Catra  _ would  _ worship her, in all the ways she could. Always. And right now that meant making her feel the fire that was slowly eating through Catra’s body.

Adora sat on the bed, unsure, beautiful. Catra opened her mouth (to say what she didn’t know, she was running on instinct and sheer adrenaline alone) but Adora was quirking her brows, tilting her head. “You’re still dressed.”

“I am.” Catra really needed to drink more water next time they were practicing, her voice was deep and gravelly and slipped out in a barely there whisper.

“I mean… you could  _ not _ be wearing clothes.” A pink blush stood out on Adora’s cheeks, spreading to her neck and the tops of her breasts.

Catra stalked to the bed, the claws that had slipped out of her feet clacking. On her way, she pulled the crop top (made out of Adora’s old shirt) over her head. And, sure, maybe she swished her hips just a bit more than usual with each step, but when Adora was looking at her like that she would have crawled to her. But not right now. Right now Catra was in charge. And she was going to make Adora beg.

“More?” Adora asked, shakily, as Catra approached.

Smirking, her leggings went next, slid down her legs with only a little bit of awkward hopping to get them wholly off.

“More?”

Her bra followed. It was black and had many straps and Catra had to bite back a smile when she didn’t get tangled in them.

“...More?” 

Catra stepped up, directly before Adora, and flicked her tongue out across her lips. “Do it yourself.”

And honestly Catra hadn’t been expecting Adora to slide from the bed, landing on her knees in front of her. Hadn’t expected her to look up at Catra, reverently, to slide her fingers into the waistband of Catra’s underwear, to slip them slowly, tenderly down her thighs. Catra gulped.

“Is this okay?” Adora whispered, so close that Catra could feel her breath on her mound.

Catra fisted Adora’s hair, dragged her closer, “Now.”

Adora didn’t need to be told twice. Catra groaned as Adora’s mouth connected and she pulled on her hair. Hard. Whoops.

“Sorry, sorry,” Catra gasped, relaxing her grip.

One of Adora’s hands moved from where it was braced on her thigh, grasping the hand that Catra had removed from her hair and shoving it back down. She pulled away and Catra moaned again, this time at the lack of contact.

“No, I like it. You know I like it.”

The thing was, Catra  _ did _ know. But she’d never pulled that hard before, at least she didn’t think she had. And Adora may have asked Catra to hurt her, but she still didn’t want to hurt her  _ too  _ much. They weren’t  _ fighting. _

“Are you sure?”

_ “Yes.”  _

Well, Catra wasn’t going to argue when she sounded  _ that  _ enthusiastic. And she couldn’t have anyway because when Adora’s tongue found its way onto her again every thought left Catra’s mind. 

_ “Adora. Fuck.”  _ She tugged harshly on Adora’s hair, pulling her closer against her.

Catra would like it to be known that she did, in fact, last longer than Adora had the first go around. But how  _ much _ longer she wouldn’t admit. To be fair, when Adora was doing  _ that _ with her mouth there was no way any self-respecting lesbian would be able to hold out. In the end, the only thing keeping Catra upright was her death grip on Adora’s hair and the gentle but firm hold of Adora’s hands around her thighs. If Catra died now she’d be perfectly happy putting “eaten out to death by girlfriend” on her gravestone. It was almost entirely accurate. But she had some unfinished business left to attend to first. Adora could kill her some other day.

“Up.” She dragged Adora up by her hair, holding it close to the roots in a technique she could thank dear old Shadow Weaver for.

Adora groaned so loudly Catra could feel it in the air, could taste it even, as she threw Adora onto the bed. And,  _ wow,  _ okay, she could get used to a view like that. Yep, already used to it. She’d thrown Adora onto the bed in such a way that her legs still dangled off slightly, her arms arranged in a haphazard toss above her head, and her chest was heaving (arching) off of the bed already, a wild look in her eyes.

“Where’d you put the strap?” Okay, so maybe their positions were  _ usually _ reversed. That didn’t mean Adora hadn’t been dicked down before, it just meant that maybe Catra wasn’t well versed in where said dick was stored because, well, she was usually in a state similar to Adora’s.

“It’s in the, oh gosh, the bottom left side drawer,” Adora panted. Catra could see her legs clenching on nothing.

Immediately, Catra was ducking down, rooting through the drawer. She quickly found the strap on hidden under a piece of paper that said, in large red font, “GLIMMER DO NOT LOOK.” Still, Catra stayed stooped for a second more, her head swirling. This was a lot. Was it too much? Adora had already expressed her very clear enthusiasm, but she didn’t want to push her too far. Was it too much for her, even? She’d been coasting on some sort of high, an adrenaline fueled by post-workout endorphins, what if she lost it? 

“Hey, you alright?” Adora asked, sitting up from the bed and rubbing a soothing hand down Catra’s bare shoulder.

“Yeah, I just need a second.” Catra lost herself in that touch, even as her hands finally closed around the strap on and pulled it from the drawer.

“Take all the time you need.” 

Catra huffed a breath out, breathed deeply in, and then pushed herself quickly from a squat into a standing position. “Can you keep up?” She said with a smirk, although her eyes shone with sincerity, leaving Adora an out too.

“Make me,” Adora challenged back, her own eyes glimmering. Catra could get lost in those eyes…  _ No, focus. We’re fucking Adora now. _

Catra stepped into the strap on, taking a second to tighten the straps and position it correctly. For all the training she did, Adora had always had more muscle. At this point it was probably some unfair alien princess advantage.

“Did I say you could sit up? Back on the bed.” 

Adora looked at her through her lashes and slid backwards, lying herself down more fully on the bed than before. “Yes, ma’am.”

Woah. Okay. Wait. That’s a kink thing, right? That was probably a kink thing.  _ A later date, Catra. _

She climbed onto the bed as gracefully as she ever did anything, slinging her legs around Adora so that she was sitting on her knees, straddling her. Catra watched as Adora’s gaze flicked between the strap, her breasts, and Catra’s face.

“You’re all good, right?” One last check in. Just to make sure.

“Yep, yes, definitely good, haha—“ Adora’s nervous (read: excited) laughter was cut off as Catra locked one hand around her throat, claws out.

“Good.”

It goes like this: Catra has one hand around Adora’s neck, claws digging into the skin. Her other is tangled in Adora’s hair tugging as hard as she can as Adora squirms and quakes and arches below her. Catra’s mouth is on one of Adora’s breasts (Honestly, she feels bad about ignoring the other one. They’re both great breasts. But she’d always been bad at diverting her attention when something had already captured it so fully.) and she’s wondering if she should let up on how fast she’s pounding her. Adora seems to be enjoying it though; literally everything about her is screaming for more, including her mouth, which has been gasping out little pleas for a while now. When Adora’s convulses seemed to be getting stronger, her shaking much more defined, Catra pondered the thought of edging her. Adora had done it many times to her and she’d hated (loved) every second and maybe she was long overdue for a pay back. But no, that would have to wait for some other time, Catra didn’t have the patience right now.

_ “Catra, Catra, Catra,” _ Adora was saying, over and over and over. Repeating her name as if in prayer, Catra’s ears couldn’t stop twitching. Her tail has long since secured itself around one of Adora’s thighs. God, she loved those thighs. She would kill for those thighs. She would wipe out universe-conquering cults and face Shadow Weaver and confront years of pent up abuse and neglect and other mental problems that Perfuma had all sorts of fancy names for like “post traumatic stress disorder” and “bipolar depression” and “fear of abandonment” for those thighs. In retrospect she kind of had, all of those things had gotten her here. Over Adora. Inside Adora.

And wow. Okay. This was definitely doing it for Catra too. Like. Totally. To the point of Catra’s mind becoming blank, the spiraling that usually happened dropping away into nothingness. Well, not nothingness. Her thoughts were clearing in order to make room for Adora. She’d thought earlier that it sounded like Adora was praying to her, but how could that be possible when Adora herself was so divine, so godlike that, right now, Catra felt like she was basking in her holy light.

Seemed like Adora might agree, if her body had anything to say about it. She was beyond the point of words, but the way her hands were scrambling at Catra’s back, digging into the skin there… if she weren’t so far gone herself Catra’d probably have sniggered at the fact that that was usually  _ her.  _

Catra felt her hips stutter, Adora suddenly going boneless underneath her, and, oh, maybe “holy light” was just a pretentious way of saying orgasm. Immediately afterward, Catra collapsed on top of her, pulling her hands and mouth away from where they’d been attending.

“Hey, Adora,” she put all of the purr she could into those words, which wasn’t hard, she was purring loud enough for all of Bright Moon to hear.

Adora weakly pushed her head away with a hand to her face, but murmured a little, tired but pleased, “Hey, Catra,” back.

Catra took another second, breathing, listening to the sound of Adora’s heartbeat, before pulling the strap out of her (earning herself one last breathy moan) and shimmying it off of herself. And, because she was already most of the way up, she limped herself over to their washbowl, wetting a few cloths and bringing them back to where Adora still lay prone on the bed.

“Old lady,” Adora taunted as Catra grimaced the whole way back, her legs wobbling.

Catra hissed in reply, but slid herself tenderly back onto the bed, immediately going to wipe down Adora first. There was a fair amount of hissing on Adora’s part too, when the cloth touched where she was still just a bit too sensitive.

“Sorry, sorry.” Catra finished, pulled the washcloth away, and then wiped off Adora’s breast too.

“What—?”

“Spitty.”

“Gross.”

“Hey, you liked it.”

Adora pouted (a classic Catra move, she was training her well) but conceded, “Okay, yeah, I really did.”

Catra wiped herself down, flinging the cloths back in the general direction of their laundry pile, and then sliding herself more comfortably over Adora. “You liked it a lot, don’t lie.”

She heard Adora sigh from where Catra’s head was pillowed on her chest, “Yeah, you’re right. I liked it  _ a lot.” _

Catra smirked.

“I know you’re smirking.”

Catra smirked harder.

One of Adora’s hands came up and began to brush Catra’s hair and toy with the base of her ears. Catra’s purring increased tenfold.

“Is it, is it okay if we do that again some time?”

Catra had to try and hold back her laughter at the hesitance in Adora’s voice. From the annoyed tug she got on her hair she didn’t do a good job of it. “Babe, you’re really worried I’m not going to want to have sex with you again?”

“No, I mean… like… you know…” Catra was cackling now and Adora groaned, “Stop teasing me.”

“Funny, you said the same exact thing earlier.”

“Did not.”

“It was implied.”

“...you win this round. But I’ll get you next time.”

Catra hummed, a warmth filling her chest, “Counting on it, Princess.”

“Seriously, though, can we do this again?”

“Of course, idiot!” Catra kind of wanted to say just how much they could totally do this again but… she refrained. That was a conversation for another time. A time after a bit more self reflection.

“Good.”

“Why do you sound so self-satisfied?”

Adora hummed, Catra could feel her fingers braiding a lock of her hair, “Because I got verbal confirmation that you’ll fuck my brains out again.”

Catra gulped. Adora giggled. Catra’s ears twitched.

A silence fell over them and Catra’s eyes started to slip shut. A silence that Adora ruined by saying, “You do realize it’s only 9:00, right?”

Catra craned her neck to look up at her, “And?”

Adora smiled down at her fondly, “Good point.”

“You’re so beautiful,” she was saying it before she could stop herself. It was the truth, though, Adora always was beautiful but right now… right now she was exquisite.

She blushed, but smiled, not hiding her face behind her long, blonde hair. “You’re beautiful too.”

Catra did duck her head a little. For how long they’d been doing this whole ‘them’ thing, a compliment from Adora still swept her off her feet.

“You ready for bed?” Adora asked, scritching behind Catra’s ear.

Catra hummed, nestling her head more securely into Adora’s chest, “Yes.”

“Okay, me too. I love you, Catra.”

And they fell asleep like that, curled around each other. Sure, they were both desperately in need of an actual shower (or, if they had time to kill, a bath) but that could be a problem for future Catra and Adora.

“I love you too, Adora.”

**Author's Note:**

> well. thank you for reading. as always i love getting comments, don't be shy to leave one, and i'm on tumblr at [labelleofbelfastcity.](https://labelleofbelfastcity.tumblr.com/)
> 
> i guess if you have any requests in this sort of vein with catradora i will take them? i am not a quick writer by any stretch of the word and i make no promises but i would love to get some prompts. you can just leave them in the comments!!
> 
> again, thank you for reading!!


End file.
